walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Candlehead
Candlehead is a racer in Sugar Rush. Her theme is birthday sweets, and her signature kart is the Ice Screamer. She, along with Snowanna Rainbeau, Minty Zaki, and Crumbelina DiCaramello can be chosen from the start of the game as racers in Sugar Rush Speedway. Her voice actor is Katie Lowes. Official Bio Candlehead: Happy Hot Head "Candlehead is a riot who is able to laugh at herself-even when she's the butt of the joke. Hypnotized by the flame atop her own head, she gets lost in a haze of Happy Birthday's. Sugar Rush and its daily races wouldn't be complete without Candlehead, but she's a few scoops short of a sundae." Appearance Candlehead is a young, pretty, fair skinned girl with vivid, green eyes. She wears a pink jacket and skirt with a brown striped shirt beneath it, matching brown leggings with pink polkadots, black shoes that have little waves of pink icing, and a large cake hat with a candle on the top. While racing, she wears a large cupcake helmet similar to her beanie, complete with a candle on top, as well as a dark pink visor. Candlehead often has a happy and careless expression and wears her bright-green hair in bunches. Personality During the film, Candlehead works closely with Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter, being one of Taffyta's followers of doing what she says, like using the flames from her kart engine to light cherry bombs during a race to slow down Vanellope. According to her official bio, she is a bit ditzy, since when the racers were lined up she was holding her coin upside down and appeared to be not the brightest candle on the cake. In the end of the film, when Vanellope is proven to be Sugar Rush's true ruler, she bawls and claims that she only bullied Vanellope because she was going with what Taffyta told her. This shows that she might be easily manipulated by others and sensitive in nature. Candlehead is also shown to be a bit protective of her candle, becoming distressed when it is extinguished. Trivia * Candlehead's original name may have been intended to be Minty, as shown in One Sweet Race and her concept art but it also showed Minty Zaki in a picture in the book. Her plush has her mint chocolate chip scent intact. Additionally, in the Sugar Rush race, her stand says Minty across the top. * In the Japanese adaption of Wreck-It Ralph, there is a remodel of Minty Zaki called Minty Sakura. However, she looks much more like Candlehead, wearing a traditional Japanese kimono and a raspberry clip in her hair. * Candlehead is the only Sugar Rush character who doesn't have a last name. * Her plush is mint chocolate chip scented. * Her fans are small, anthropomorphic green and teal salt water taffy. * Candlehead appears to be somewhat mentally slower than her fellow racers. This is demonstrated in scenes such as when she holds her coin upside-down and when she is the last to grasp that Vanellope is their rightful princess. *When the racers are introduced, she seems to keep looking at Taffyta and mimicking her actions. Also, when Taffyta joins the racers before King Candy, Candlehead gives her a high five. *Her kart looks similar to Jubileena's, only it's birthday cake, instead of cherry pie. *If you look closely, you will see that her hat with the candle is made out of chocolate. *Even though her and eyes are green, in the online version her eyes appear to be blue and her hair appears to be brown. However, the latter may be due to her brown helmet covering the sides and back of her head. *Her kart has several candle-shaped exhaust pipes which emit hot sparks that are able to light cherry bombs. It may have been influenced by the exhaust pipes on high-performance sports cars, as they release bursts of flames due to unburnt fuel. *She and Vanellope Von Schweetz are the only racers who wear short boots, without a bold thread covering their foot. *It's possible that her skirt is actually a cupcake wrapper. Memorable Quotes *''"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!"'' *''"Oh, that's right."'' *''"Ha ha ha!"'' *''"My Candle!"'' *''"That kart is dangerous!" ''(One Sweet Race) Category:Candlehead Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Sugar Rush